The Odd Encounters of Animals
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: BeyondTheClouds' Animal Drabble Challenge. There are all kinds of animals. And in a crazy nutshell, the KH characters have the oddest encounters with a variety of odd animals.
1. Adoption

**A/N: Alright, this is _BeyondTheClouds'_ Animal Drabble Challenge. Well, clearly I am doing this challenge, because 1) I love animals and 2) having KH characters interact with animals makes things a lot cuter xD haha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KH characters and/or this challenge. All credit of the challenge goes to BeyondTheClouds. **

**Enjoy! **

_**[Adoption]**_

Three little children were walking behind their parents, around the town, but the kids were a little bored.

"I'm really bored right now." one of them, a spiky brunette, said as he swung a wooden sword around in random directions.

"How can you be bored? We've been walking for only 5 minutes." the other boy next to him, a silver-head, bonked him on the head.

"Ow! Riku, that hurt!" and the two boys argued pointlessly. The girl with them, who had dark reddish brown hair, only giggled and watched in amusement at the two boys.

But soon, her attention was averted to an animal shelter that they were about to pass by. The little girl stopped to look through the window and she saw the cutest animals in there. Puppies, kittens, rabbits and so on. There was a sign that read, "Up for adoption".

"Kairi, sweetie, what are you doing?" the girl's, adopted mother, and the others walked up to the small red head.

"Look, look! There are so many cute animals in there!" Kairi tapped the window, making them look in through the glass. Sora and Riku noticed all the small animals and were intrigued by the variety of them. "Aren't they cute?" Kairi giggled.

"I want one!" Sora grinned.

"Me too!" the three looked up to their mothers and had the biggest grins on their faces. The three women looked at each other and back at their own children, smiling.

"Alright, you can go take a look." as soon as they said that, the three ran inside the animal shelter. Kairi went to the kittens, Sora went to see the puppies and Riku was over at the reptile area. Their mothers had followed them, talking to them about which one they wanted.

Each child was amused at almost every small action the animals did.

The woman who owned the shelter walked up to each mother and her child, talking about which animal they were interested in and which one they wanted to adopt.

Sora wanted a puppy, Kairi, a kitten, and Riku, an iguana.

They each picked out their animals, and after their mothers read and signed some adoption papers, they were ready to go.

Sora had gotten a dark brown puppy that seemed just as energetic as he was.

"Hmm… what should I name him? Sora jr.? no, no…" the puppy began to lick Sora's face, making the small boy laugh. "Ha ha! I know the perfect name! I'll name him Sir LicksALot!" the boy laughed, and his puppy, Sir LicksALot, barked happily, as if agreeing with him. Sora's mother giggled and patted the small boy's head.

Kairi held a snow white kitten with a black spot in the shape of a heart. She mewed softly and rubbed her head against Kairi's neck.

"Aww, my kitten is so cute. I'm gonna name her Snowflake." Kairi giggled and pet the now named kitten on the head. Kairi's mother gently scratched Snowflake's ear, making the small kitten happy.

Riku had the iguana on top of his head, and it just sat there.

"I think I'll name my iguana Spike. A cool name for a cool pet." Riku smiled as he looked up and saw Spike's head looking back down at him. His mother just looked strangely at the iguana and wondered why Riku had it on top of his head in the first place…

The three kids were excited and happy on getting their new adopted pets.

**A/N: I had no idea why I had Riku get an iguana... but, yeah, this was pretty adorable xD Somehow, I'm always starting out as Riku, Sora, and Kairi as little kids. Weird... **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Comfort

**A/N: phew, it's been one long day today =.= And sadly, the weekends have gone by TOO quickly :( **

**But anyway, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds and MonMonCandie _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**[Comfort]**_

Xion was outside the school, sitting under a tree. Her knees were up and her head was between her knees, a flood of tears falling from her eyes. Today at school was just horrible. In the morning, everything was fine and perfect. But something terrible had happened at lunch. Someone bumped into her today, while she had her tray of food in her hands, and the food smudged all over her new clothes. Not only did she ruin her clothes, and have no food to eat, but she was also laughed at by everyone in the cafeteria. She hated being laughed at, especially when something embarrassing happens to her, but then again, doesn't everyone?

Today just wasn't her day.

And thus, she couldn't stop crying from all the humility of today's events.

Her loud cries were heard at a fairly far distance, where a group of animals in the forest, heard her. A curious brown rabbit went to go check out the noise.

The little rabbit found a young girl crying under the tree. It hopped over to Xion and tried getting her attention, but the weeping girl continued to cry and didn't look up.

The rabbit thought about what to do and finally got an idea. It began to continuously hop up and down, hoping to get the girl's attention. Much to it's delight, Xion had finally looked up to see the hopping rabbit in front of her.

"Um… h-hello…" she sniffed, wiping her tears away and putting her legs down. Once she did, the rabbit hopped up on her lap, staring up at the girl. It started rubbing it's own eyes with it's small paws. "Uhh…" Xion was confused, but she did think that, whatever the rabbit was doing, was a little cute. The little rabbit stopped, and began to wipe Xion's remaining tears away.

Now realizing what the rabbit was doing, Xion finally smiled and gently pet the rabbit's soft fur.

"Thank you…" Xion giggled when the rabbit's fur tickled her neck. With this little rabbit, Xion felt comforted and felt a lot better.

But after some time, the rabbit hopped away, making Xion sad again. She was alone now, and sighed. Well, at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Xion stood up and was ready to walk back inside the school, but she heard some shuffling in the bush nearby. She turned to see the brown rabbit form earlier, and a group of animals following behind, all hurrying up to her.

A big smile crossed her face and she crouched down to play with the animals, and was happy to have them around.

**A/N: yeah, the rabbit was a bit random... but still cute! xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Friends

**A/N: Hmm... this chapter was... decent, to say the least :/ **

**But, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_[Friends]_**

Ven was in the Dwarf Woodlands, with Snow White, in the small cottage that she and the seven dwarves resided in. Snow White needed some help with cleaning, so Ven, being a gentleman, offered to help out.

But the job became tedious, and quite boring to the young boy.

At some point, he slouched down in a chair, sighing.

"Ventus? What's wrong?" Snow White had stopped dusting and looked at her friend in concern.

"Uh, s-sorry, I'm just tired is all." Ven said, looking over at her. "I don't think we can clean the whole house with just the two of us." he stated, looking around at the remaining mess in the house. Although it was small, there was just so much to clean. Snow White giggled at this.

"Oh, well, I can always call my other friends to come help out." Ven watched her go towards the window, opening it. The blonde wondered what other friends she was going to call… He didn't think she knew more people, well, other than him and the dwarves(if you can call them people), since she lived out here in the forest. What surprised him even more, was that she began to sing. An odd way to call for a friend… But, he couldn't complain. Her singing was soft, and soothing, but still…

"Um… Snow White-" but then, birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and so many other animals began entering the house, the small ones coming in through the window and the big ones came in through the door. Ven will never understand how they had the ability to open it in the first place… "Whoa!" the young boy quickly got up when it now seemed crowded in the small house. "What's with all the animals?" he asked, trying to make his way towards the young princess.

"These animals are very good friends of mine. And they are more than happy to help clean." she smiled softly, though Ven stared at her. Friends with so many animals…?

But when he turned around, he saw Snow White's friends already at work, cleaning all around the house.

"Oh… well, that's nice of them." Ven stated, and turned to look at her. "So, you just sing to call them whenever you need help?"

"Yes." she nodded. "Now we should help them. Friends should always help each other." she grabbed her duster and began dusting away.

"Aww…" Ven sighed, but, what she said was right. Friends are friends, even if they're animals. So, he went to join her.

Well, at least the work was easier and quicker now.

**A/N: Yeahhhh... well, it was still cute though :) I think. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Now this was adorable! Had to write this :) and of course put some HaynerxOlette fluff in this too xD well... if you can call it fluff lol **

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie _for reviewing! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_[Jealousy]_**

In the peaceful world of Twilight Town, Olette, a kind hearted girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, was making her way back to the usual spot, where her two friends, Hayner and Pence, were. In her hands, she carried a bag full of sea-salt ice cream, for her and her friends to eat, and other grocery items.

During her walk, she happened to stumble upon an adorable, small white puppy cowering in the corner of a building.

"Aww… hi there little guy." she cautiously walked up to it, crouching down to its level. Upon closer inspection, Olette noticed it was dirty, scrawny and weak. Seeing this made her feel bad for the small thing, and she took out a piece of bread from her bag. Immediately smelling the morsel, the puppy looked up in delight, its mouth open with a hungry look. "Here." she smiled, gently placing the piece of bread in front of it. Right away, it began to eat.

This made Olette giggle and she pet the pup's head softly. She slowly arose and began to continue walking to her destination.

What she hadn't noticed, however, was that the puppy began following her.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I'm back!" Olette finally arrived in an area in the back alley where her and her friends hung out at a lot.<p>

"Finally! Didja get the snacks?" Hayner, her blonde friend, ran up to her with a grin.

"Yay! Ice cream!" and her other friend, Pence, followed.

"Yeah, yeah. But next time, you two are buying." she was about to hand the bag over, but then she felt fur brush against her leg. She looked down to see that puppy from before. "Oh! It's you!" she smiled, crouching down again.

"Who's the fur ball?" Hayner asked, looking at the puppy.

"Hayner!" Olette glared.

"Aww, he's kinda cute." Pence also crouched down, smiling at the dog.

"I think he's hungry." she grabbed another piece of bread from the bag, letting the puppy eat it.

"Don't give that mutt all our food!" the blonde complained. Olette rolled her eyes and stood up, looking at him.

"Oh be quite Hayner. Don't get so jealous over a small puppy that actually _needs_ the food, unlike you, hog." she teased, crossing her arms.

"What!" the blonde was flustered, and eventually they got into an argument. Pence just began playing with the puppy and feeding him more of the bread.

"Don't worry about Hayner. He's probably just jealous of the fact that you're more adorable than him. And that Olette is giving you more attention." Pence snickered, saying it loud enough for the two to hear.

"Hey! I heard that!" Hayner pointed angrily at his friend, and Olette just looked at Pence oddly. "Agh! I am _not jealous!" _the dog watched in amusement, wagging its tail happily.

**A/N: I thought this was adorable xD haha and comical of course lol **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
